


All I Want For Christmas

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Garrus gives the best gift to his best friend, Jane Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuffet37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Tuffet :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SilverWolfQueen for beta-ing this for me. I am eternally grateful!

“At least make your smile less feral, Shepard.”

“I don't want to be here, Garrus. In this fancy dress, in these uncomfortable shoes, just for a Christmas ball.” Garrus chuckled softly as she downed the rest of her champagne. Then she saw that he was looking at the exit's. “What the hell, Garrus? Are you leaving me here to do this alone? What about always having my six?”

“Do you want your Christmas present or not, Scrooge?”

“Present? How did you know about Scrooge?” She stood straighter at the mention of gifts.

“Yes, present. To answer your second question, it was Joker.”

“Fine, Garrus. But it better be really good.”

“It is, Shepard. I just need to go set it up for you.”

Then she was left alone to mingle through a throng of politicians and celebrities. 

Her dress was a shimmering silver, form fitting, spaghetti strap, floor length dress. It had a slit up one leg to the knee with matching silver sandal type heels. 

The only people comfortable around her was Anderson and Hackett. They carried their own physical scars and had no problems standing next to her without fidgeting uncomfortably. Everyone else was fake. Cosmetic surgeries and hair coloring. They didn't handle Shepard's imperfections very well. 

Shepard loved her scars. They were her stories. She still hadn't been able to pry how Hackett had received that wicked scar on his face. And she had begged! He would just smirk. It was probably embarrassing anyway. 

With a sigh Shepard turned to join Wrex at the bar. 

“Shepard.”

“Wrex.”

“You look good cleaned up. Breeding requests are outdated now that we can have children freely, but it is my understanding that you are still receiving requests. It is easy to see why.”

“Awe, you are such a charmer, Wrex. How is your lady?”

“Pregnant with our third. Mordin will be five soon, Ashley will be two. Believe it or not, this one wasn't planned.”

Shepard smiled, “That right? Congratulations.” She held up her glass, “To you, Bakara, and your clan. May your children grow strong, smart, and healthy!”

“Here, here!”

They drank their shots of ryncol before slamming the shot glasses down on the bar startling an older woman a few seats down. 

“Pick out any names?”

“Shepard for a girl and Garrus for a boy. Seems Bakara was impressed with Garrus' passion during the war to cure the genophage. She wants to honor him.”

“Good, strong names if you ask me.” Shepard teased. Straightening and adopting her command mask, “Now I must go mingle some more. Joy.”

“Shepard.”

“Wrex.”

* * *

“Yes, Ma'am. I was promoted to Admiral No Ma'am, I have no desire to become a councilor.”

Jeez. It seemed all these people only had political ambitions. All she wanted was to walk around barefoot, but some of the older wealthy women had nearly fainted the last time she'd done that at one of these parties. 

When can she blow this joint? And by blow, she means sneak out and disappear. The chaos that ensued after the last time she accidentally said 'blow this joint' aloud had been blamed on a bomb. Someone had overheard her thinking she was talking about a bomb. Thankfully, they'd only heard her not seen her.

A voice jolted her out of her memories as the woman in front of her droned on and on about her dog. “I apologize, but I am going to need to borrow Admiral Shepard for a bit.”

“Of course, Mr. Vakarian.”

_Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

Once Garrus had her in some privacy he handed her a room key for the very expensive hotel they were currently holding the party in. When she opened her mouth to ask, he shook his head with a smirking tilt to his mandibles.

“Your gift is in that room. Just remember who your best friend is next time I call you to get me out of a political thing.” Garrus escorted her outside the room, “Now go. I will make your excuses.”

She could have kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard boarded the extravagant elevator that required her key to access her floor. As it turned out, the room was a suite. 

“Hello, Christmas present. Where might you be?”

“He would be here.” Shepard squeaked, taken by surprise for the first time in many, many years. “I do believe, Admiral, that our friend set us up as each others Christmas gift. While turians do not celebrate the human holiday, I was intrigued enough to be here when he told me to be here.”

“Septimus. A pleasure to see you.”

“Oh no, Shepard. The pleasure is mine. I had jokingly asked for you for Christmas. I did not think Garrus would give you to me.”

“It would seem he took my request seriously as well.” A blush threatened to move up her neck. She had always found Septimus Oraka handsome and charming. Garrus had managed to pull that confession out of her one drunk night.

The turian rose from the couch and extended his hand out to her. “How about a dance, Jane?”

This time she did blush. How long had it been since someone asked her to dance? 

She quickly removed her heels before taking his hand. He led her to an open area in front of a window before gracefully and gently taking her in his arms. Septimus pulled her close to him, their bodies lightly pressed against each other.

“Perhaps you will allow me to woo you?”

“I'd like that.”

“I think I will enjoy celebrating Christmas in the years to come, especially if this small plant is involved.”

Shepard looked up to see mistletoe tied to the chandelier with a small red velvet ribbon. She smiled when her eyes met his warm brown eyes. “You know what tradition is, don't you?”

“You will find that I am a very traditional man.”


End file.
